Masa Lalu dan Masa Sekarang
by Chained Feathers
Summary: Sebagai anak, wajar untuk Himawari dan Boruto kepo dengan masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana cara Hinata menjelaskan masa lalu suaminya dan pasang-surut perasaannya?/"Karena Okaa-san sangat, sangat menyukai Otou-san kalian."/"Apa aku harus berterimakasih kepada Pain?"/Canon, Set After Chapter 700 in Manga/NaruHina/First Story, RnR?


"Mou, _onii-chan_! _Chotto_!"

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Himawari~!"

Seorang wanita berambut biru tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. Sedangkan sang suami, tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang mendukung, hari ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati hari kosong dengan berada di luar desa.

Jari-jemarinya menari di helaian rambut pirang sang pria dua anak tersebut. Sebuah senyuman lembut terajut diwajahnya, mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

"Nee, O_kaa-san_."

Pandangannya beralih kedua anaknya tersebut. "Ada apa, Boruto-_kun_?" Tanyanya halus kepada sang kakak, Uzumaki Boruto. Sang bocah berambut pirang itu menunduk malu sambil menggaruk pipinya, entah oleh apa.

"_Onii-chan _dan Himawari-_chan_ penasaran dengan masa muda _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_~!" Kicau sang adik, Uzumari Himawari, membeberkan isi hati kakaknya yang _tsundere-wannabe_.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya bingung sebelum sedikit memerah, menyadari maksud dari pasangan adik-kakak tersebut. "Baiklah... Kalian mau dimulai dari mana?"

"Sejak masa kecil _Otou-san_ yang membuat _Okaa-san_ suka dengan _Otou-san_!"

Dan kedua bocah itu terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti dari rona merah di wajah ibunda tercinta mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Masa Lalu dan Masa Sekarang<br>**_**By**_** : Chained Feathers**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :  
>Family and Romance<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
>Naruto Owned by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s) :  
>First Story, Typos, OOC, Head-canon, DLL<strong>

.

.

**Author Note : Hajimemashita! Boku wa **_**Chained Feathers**_** desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Jujur, saya agak deg-degan saat membuat fic ini berhubung ini adalah fic pertama saya. Selamat membaca, readers-**_**san**_**~! ^^)**

* * *

><p><em>Third POV<em>

"Ayahmu dulu... sama seperti dirimu, Boruto-_kun_," Hinata menutup matanya sesaat, mengingat kejadian-kejadian minor-tapi-bikin-gempor ala Naruto. "Menjahili penduduk lain, mencoret-coret patung wajah para _hokage_, dan lain-lain. Bahkan O_kaa-san_ tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak kekacauan yang dibuatnya."

Boruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. _Well, like father, like son_. "Tapi kenapa ayah melakukannya? Kukira ayah selalu _easy-going_ dan cuek dengan komentar orang lain karena kebiasaannya dari kecil." Tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Hinata mengacak-acak pelan rambut sang _not-so carbon copy_ Naruto. "Itu karena ayah meminta perhatian, sama sepertimu. Bedanya, ayahmu itu meminta tidak hanya ke satu orang saja, tapi semua."

"Semua?"

Dia mengangguk. Sedikit perih memang mengingat hal ini, tapi inilah yang membuat dirinya menyukai Naruto. "Kau tahu bukan, didalam tubuh O_tou-san_ kalian ada Kurama-_san_? Ditambah orang tuanya sudah meninggal dari kecil, seluruh penduduk Konohagakure mengucilkan O_tou-san_."

Himawari dan Boruto terdiam mendengar masa lalu kelam ayahnya. Terutama Boruto, dia mulai mengerti penderitaan sang ayah yang jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya. "Lalu? Kenapa O_kaa-san_ bisa menyukai O_tou-san_? Atau malah sebaliknya?" Tanya Himawari.

"I-itu karena..." Hinata berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. "_Okaa-san_ dulu mengagumi kerja keras ayahmu. Walaupun dikucilkan, dia tetap tersenyum cerah dan bersemangat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Ayahmu itu tipe yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuktikan keadilannya." Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pipinya kini telah bersemu merah, ditambah sebuah senyuman lembut terajut di wajahnya.

"Lalu, lalu? Saat ujian _jounin_, apa _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ satu tim? Apakah _Otou-san_ menyadari _Okaa-san_ dan mulai suka?" Tanya Himawari dan Boruto antusias.

Hinata menggeleng. "Waktu itu, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _berbeda tim. _Otou-san_ satu tim dengan Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Lucunya, dulu _Otou-san_ menyukai Sakura-_chan_, padahal Sakura-_chan_ sudah menyukai Sasuke-_san_." Terangnya sambil terkikik geli. Ah, andaikan saja Naruto sudah bangun, dia pasti akan berteriak malu.

"EEEEEH!? _HONTOU_!? DENGAN SAKURA-_SAN_!?" Boruto sukses _jawdrop_ mendengarnya. Hei, dia tidak pernah tahu–tidak ada rumor tentang ini!– kalau ayahnya –yang sangat dia kagumi, pernah menyukai ibu dari musuh bebuyutannya _a.k.a._ Uchiha Sarada!

_Jduk!_

"Itte!" Sang bocah berambut pirang itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol–hasil karya dari sang adik.

"Ssssh! _Baka onii-chan_! Kau bisa membuat _Otou-san_ bangun!" Peringat sang adik sambil melirik ke ayahnya. Naruto hanya sedikit bergerak, dan...

Kembali tidur.

"...Perlu _Okaa-san_ lanjutkan ceritanya?"

"Tentu! Aku mau mendengar tentang kejadian heroik ayah!"

"Hmm... Kalau soal itu..." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat _semuanya_. "Jujur, ayahmu itu dari kecil selalu teguh dengan keadilan dan keras kepala, makanya dia sering terlibat dengan masalah, dalam misi atau diluar misi. Seperti melawan Orochimaru, memaksa Sasuke-_san_ untuk kembali ke Konoha, melawan Gaara-_san_ dari sergapan Akatsuki, melawan Pain dari Akatsuki, dan perang melawan Madara. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, sayang _Okaa-san_ tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Singkat kata, tiada hari tanpa masalah."

"Whoa... _Sugoi_!" Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan kagum. "Lalu? Bagimana caranya _Otou-san_ tahu _Okaa-san_ menyukai _Otou-san_? Yang menembak duluan siapa?"

Lagi-lagi sang wanita berambut biru itu merasakan pipinya memanas. "Y-yah... S-sebenarnya... O-_Okaa-san_ yang duluan bilang, s-saat... melawan... Pain... Tapi sepertinya ayahmu masih fokus dengan pertarungan, ditambah _Okaa-san _tidak menggubris hal itu lagi saking malunya. Jadi waktu itu kita berdua masih belum pacaran." Terangnya sambil tertunduk malu. Dia merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas.

"Heee... _Otou-san_ lemot ya..." Komentar Himawari dan Boruto bebarengan. Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

'A, aha... ha... Kuharap Naruto-_kun_ tidak mendengar hal ini.'

"Kalau _Okaa-san_ gimana? Kata _Okaa-san_ tadi, _Otou-san_ dulu menyukai Sakura-_san_ bukan? Okaa-san masih tidak menyerah atau bagaimana?"

"He?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos kedua anaknya. 'Bagaimana denganku? Memang Naruto-_kun_ menyukai Sakura-_chan_... Sedangkan aku... Apa perasaanku dulu?'

"..."

"_Okaa-san_?"

Jari-jemari Hinata masih bermain di helaian pirang Naruto sembari memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghujani kepalanya. 'Perasaanku... dulu...'

"Ngnh..."

Gerakan Naruto yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Hinata dengan pelan mengagetkannya. Tangannya yang dibalut perban memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di perutnya, seakan mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Pikirkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Hinata.'_

Dirinya tersentak mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. 'Perasaan...ku?'

Lambat laun sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya, mengerti apa yang suaminya sampaikan.

–_Manusia memang berubah, tapi perasaan mereka tidak dapat diubah–_

"Perasaan _Okaa-san_..." Pandangannya beralih kepada Himawari dan Boruto. "Tidak pernah berubah kepada _Otou-san_. Walau waktu itu memang rasanya tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai kita... _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah menyesal telah menyukai _Otou-san_, dan tidak akan pernah menyerah, karena _Okaa-san_ memang sangat, sangat menyukai _Otou-san_."

"...Jujur, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang _Okaa-san_ bilang. Tapi yang pasti..." Sebuah senyuman matahari terpampang di wajah Boruto. "_Okaa-san_ sangat menyukai _Otou-san_!"

"Yay~!" Himawari juga memasang senyum seindah namanya.

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi kedua anaknya. Bahkan disaat mereka kembali bermain–menjauhi tempat dia duduk, senyuman itu masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Jari-jemari tangan kanannya dia tautkan ke tangan Naruto yang menimpa tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin mendengar itu lagi darimu."

"He?"

Jari-jemari Naruto menautkan balik ke tangan Hinata tatkala tubuhnya bangun, memposisikan tubuhnya duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

Di sisi lain, Hinata sibuk meredakan derupan jantungnya yang kaget sekaligus malu mendapati sang suami –yang menjadi bahan topik telah bangun. "Ka-kapan... kamu bangun, Naruto-_kun_?"

Sebuah _smirk_ ala Naruto terpampang. "Sedari tadi, sejak Boruto berteriak."

_Nah lho. _

"Naruto–"

Omongannya terputus lantaran Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke dirinya–dan seketika menciumnya. Memang bukan yang _intense_, namun sudah lebih cukup membuat Hinata bahagia.

Disaat Naruto melepaskan Hinata, dirinya langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Andaikan saja aku masih tidur, seumur hidup aku menyesal tidak mendengar hal tadi." Bisiknya lembut, makin membuat Hinata serasa mau meledak.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Hinata. Apa aku harus kembali berterimakasih kepada Pain karena telah membuatku menemukan pasangan hidupku?"

_Deg!_

Sebuah kalimat yang simpel dan penuh godaan, membuat Hinata kembali–untuk kesekian kalinya–jatuh dalam pesona seseorang didepannya. Kepada sang Uzumaki Naruto.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, menyatukan kembali perasaan mereka kepada satu sama lain. Membagi kehangatan didalam tubuh mereka.

Mungkin disaat Hinata masih remaja, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto hanyalah impian belaka, apalagi jikalau Naruto membalas perasaannya.

Namun sepertinya, kini itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin lagi.

Hingga sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata–atau Uzumaki Hinata, terus-menerus jatuh cinta kepada sang suami, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Yaa-Yaaay! <strong>

**First Story, DONE!**

**NaruHina forever~! \(^w^)/ *cheers***

**U-uuh... Sepertinya saya memang harus latihan lagi ya, membuat Romance QwQ) Jujur, saya merasa nakal dikarenakan membuat ini saat sedang musim Ujian XD Tapi biarlah~ **

**Bagi yang menyukai humor –dan saya ragu ini lucu atau kagak hueng–, silahkan membaca omake~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE [1]<strong>_

"Nee, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hm?"

Hinata yang sedang duduk menyender di dada Naruto, dengan pelan mengelus tangan Naruto.

"Um... Kamu sudah bangun sejak Boruto-_kun_ teriak 'kan?"

"Mm-hm. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto malas. Dagunya dia senderkan ke bahu Hinata.

"...Kau... tidak sakit hati... saat... Himawari-_chan_ dan Boruto-_kun_... berkomentar?"

"Komentar ap–ah. Yang itu."

Hening.

"...Cuman nge-jleb di kokoro kok..."

"Hwaaa! Go-gomen Naruto-_kun_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon review-nya, readers-tachi~<strong>


End file.
